cosmic_horror_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Role-Playing here
This is just a general guide on how to role-play here, in hopes you will use this site to provide the most entertainment as possible. What is Role-Play? To act and speak as if you are the character you're portraying. To roleplay is as much about what not to say as what TO say. It means to keep your speech in the context of the setting in which your character (or avatar) exists. Context can be defined as both time and place. Most roleplaying that occurs is in an online setting, such as an online game, a chat room, or a message board. In other words: You make a character and assume the role, both actor and writer in a movie, is a good way to think of it. There are many forms of Role-Play you will encounter. What kind of Role-Play is this site? This website is Cosmic Horror Role-Play. It uses the themes found in the Cosmic Horror genre of fiction, with some of the more famous writers being H.P. Lovecraft. This wiki particularly focuses on the Cthulhu Mythos sub-group of Cosmic Horror. Themes of Lovecraftian Cosmic Horror include: *Insignificance of man: Humanity is nothing special. Nothing divine protects Man, and the universe is apathetic towards our fate. *Reality is not always as we know it: Laws of reality are different in various regions of space and time. *Forbidden knowledge: Man is not meant to know some things about Reality. *Man was not first: Man is only one in a long line of intelligent beings that have existed, and are surely not going to be the last. *God is Dead: Nothing exists beyond death, the creators of the universe care little for us, and/or nothing can stop "evil" *Moral Apathy: There is no "right" or "wrong", only what a person personally deems as such, if anything. How to make your characters act in this Role-Play Basically, start off your characters totally unaware of the horrors of the mythos. No matter how many times you read every Lovecraft story out there, your character, if you just made them, has 0 knowledge of the mythos. They may know of the occult, which is largely consisting of pagan religions and their rituals, but not of the Mythos itself. When you encounter a mythos being, remember: They should react in total and utter shock (unless the being is marked as "Demi-human", in that case mere repulsion). The Mythos Beings are ''alien ''in mind, body, and even how the laws of reality affect them. Hints are given on pages as to the proper reaction. Seeing a Shoggoth could reduce someone to a canotonic state, while seeing a Nightgaunt cause the person to scream or shudder in horror. When in doubt, look at the page, and try to think of your reaction if seeing such a being. Also, this RP takes place in the 30s, so try to refrain from swearing, and if possible, instead of having a character say "Son of a bitch" say "Son of a-", or "God-" instead of "Goddammit." Also, try to find out about events that occured near the date of the RP, to give the characters somethings to talk about. It is also the ''Great Depression ''so very few can claim to have much money to their name. Category:Out of Game Category:Guides Category:Help